Heart beat distortion
by erzafairytail5
Summary: Lucy is finally excepted into Fairy Tail academy, A school for young people who are gifted in the arts. A school full of talented people, and some insane ones too! Warning: Will contain yuri at some point


This is another fic I am currently working on along with Unexpected love. They will both now be updated regularly. Jade, Tori and portals to new worlds may not be updated for a while. I hope you enjoy this, I don't know if it's good or not.

Discalimer: I don't own fairy tail but I wish I did.

Chapter one- Lucy's POV

When I first heard about fairy tail academy I was eager to try and get accepted. Fairy tail academy is a massive school for the gifted and talented, it's so well-known especially in the small village I live in called magnolia, probably because it stands right on the outskirts of town. And because you constantly hear noise from that place, I'm not sure what goes on there but I've heard good things about it. I auditioned a week ago. I should probably explain, fairy tail is a gifted and talented academy for people who have a special gift in art, the performing arts and weirdly combat. I'm a singer. I've been in loads of bands but you've probably never heard of them. and I'm a I got accepted a week ago and today's my first day. But now that I'm here I'm not so sure what to think.

To start with I have been given the school tour by a black haired guy who keeps losing his clothes. I think his name was Gray? I honestly can't remember, I'm way too distracted by the fact that he is currently showing me around in his boxers. Another weird thing, I swear I keep seeing someone follow us. All I get is a glimpse of blue hair and a menacing hiss of "my gray sama" it's really starting to scare me.

"And here is the music room" the nude black haired guy says as he throws the door open and literally pushes me inside. I hear a female voice shout "gray your clothes!" And then he's off. This semi-nude guy just covers his butt and runs off sheepishly down the corridor. Well at least he's stranded me with a female. I really hope a nice, not nude, sensible female. I must have jinxed that because from another room comes a brunette girl in a bikini and some form of jeans, drinking beer... From a barrel. Great a nudist AND a drunkard.

"You the new girl?" The brunette asks casually sliding an arm round my neck.

I swear if she doesn't get her arm off of me I'm going to bite her. Hard.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy, hi." I reply, trying to match her amount of coolness.

"Not bad. I'm Cana." She smirks and just walks away. NOT BAD? What on earth is going on here? I swear, gray and this 'Cana', are both insane. In fact I'm starting to worry that I'm not in a school, more like a mental asylum. That's it I'm getting the hell out of here. I turn around and head for the door trying to make a speedy exit when I hear another voice.

"Shut up Cana! Lucy is a nice name, I'm Erza. Come back, don't be nervous."

I'm sceptical about this. The last person who I thought was going to be sane turned out to be an alcoholic. I turn around very slowly, hoping that the smooth, deep ish voice belongs to a mentally secure person. A red head in armour stands before me offering out a hand. For heaven's sake! I think out stretching my arms, then I feel one of my ribs crack as I am pulled into a literally bone shattering hug.

"Ah, I see you're more of a hugger." Erza says still not letting go

"Please don't kill me" I manage to stutter out. After what feels like an hour she lets go and I can finally breathe again. I can't believe this! There is no way I'm staying here in a school full of nudists, wannabe knights, and alcoholics. The redhead girl, Erza, pulls my arm. Come on meet the rest of the band.

Then it dawns on me. This is the girl band I'm supposed to be singing for. I'm singing for a bunch of lunatics. Erza sea to have realised too because she suddenly stops and turns to face me.

"you're the new singer?!" She shouts in my face. Thank god she doesn't spit.

"Yep, that's me!" I say awkwardly. I mentally curse myself, these people are already making me crazy.

"Come on! We definitely have to introduce you to the rest of the band!" She says and I'm being dragged once more. We go through a door and into a room that smells like coffee, beer and has a large table in the middle of it, surrounded by 3 girls. The one slouching on her chair with her feet up I recognise, the brunette from earlier. Cana. There is a girl with short, somewhat spiky blue hair wearing a bandanna hunched over a book. She looks vaguely normal so I opt to trying to talk to her. "Hi! I'm your new singer! What do you play?" I smile trying to get her attention and start a conversation. She holds up one finger in a wait sort of posture, puts a bookmark in her book and looks up at me.

"Sorry about that, I was in the middle of a really good book." She says taking off her glasses.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you. You can carry on reading I you want, I'll leave you alone." I reply stepping backwards awkwardly.

"Don't worry its fine! I'm levy, I play the keytar! Nice to meet you lucy." She offers out her hand to shake. She seems normal, I think we will get along. And then she stands up. Well I think she stands up, she's chest height. I try not to smirk as I shake her hand. She's so tiny! She sits back down and I am left to talk to the other one at the table. She's a bluenette, with darker blue hair than levy, and longer hair that levy, and she's probably so much taller than levy. I walk over to her.

"Stay back love rival! You are after my gray sama." She hisses and flinches away from me. Ah. So this must be the nut job that stalks boxers' guy. Interesting, I think I'll go sit down next to levy for a bit. That thought was cut short when a white haired girl with a topknot barges in. I recognise her as the principal. Mirajane, she models for a lot of the school newspapers.

"Listen up guys! The gig is in a month! You need to have everything sorted, get to work! This performance will be the best ever! Especially with your extremely talented singer involved." She winks at me. "I'll be back in a week to see how you are doing. Bye guys" she walks out of the room before anyone has the chance to reply. Suddenly the armour girl jumps on the table.

"Listen up! We need to get together a list of songs to do and get to work. I should probably tell Lucy over there what all of you do here because some of you are too rude to speak to her properly." She gives the stalker Girl a meaningful glare. "That's Cana. She plays the bass guitar." She says pointing at beer drinker. "That's levy, she plays the keytar." Levy is too engrossed in her book to pay any attention. "That is juvia, she's our lead guitarist." Ah so that's stalker girls name. She stares at me and I quickly look away. "I'm Erza and I play the drums! Speaking of which I broke one of the symbols yesterday. Can you come with me to the other music room to get another one?" Nodding was a very bad idea.


End file.
